johnnythunderrpg01fandomcom-20200213-history
Pippin Reed
Pippin Reed is a photographer and reporter for ''World Magazine''. Biography Egypt Ms. Pippin Reed first met the Adventurers: Johnny Thunder, Dr. Kilroy, and Harry Cane when they traveled to Egypt in search of the legendary Re-Gou ruby. She followed them along, in hopes of finding a good story to publish in World Magazine. Together, Johnny Thunder, Dr. Kilroy, and Pippin Reed uncovered a mummy's tomb. A sarcophagus within the tomb not only contained a mummy, but also one of the four maps of Pharaoh Hotep III. While Johnny Thunder followed the map in the Scorpion Tracker, Pippin Reed and the others brought the mummy back to a museum. Not liking the idea of missing out on the action, Pippin Reed met up with Johnny Thunder and Harry Cane at the Temple of Anubis. While Harry Cane repaired his crashed hot air balloon, Pippin Reed joined Johnny Thunder as he traveled inside the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins. She accidentally stepped on a platform marked with the image of a ruby, and a trapdoor opened underneath her feet. Luckily, Johnny grabbed her and rescued her in time. They then had to dodge a flying barrel before they found the Re-Gou and a sarcophagus. Suddenly, two Adventurers Villains: Sam Sinister and Slyboots, appeared and snatched the ruby while Johnny and Pippin were studying it. The sarcophagus opened and Pharaoh Hotep III emerged, casting a magic beam that forced Sam Sinister to drop the Re-Gou. Slyboots fled, and Sam Sinister was trapped on the other side of a revolving wall with Hotep III. Johnny Thunder and Pippin Reed were able to safely take the Re-Gou and leave the temple Harry Cane had finished fixing the hot air balloon, but they wanted something faster. They combined the hot air balloon and the Bi-Wing Baron into a fast airship. The three of them left the Temple of Anubis to bring the Re-Gou to a museum. The Curse of the Mummy Pippin Reed loved this adventure so much, she joined an Explorers' Club and continued to work with the Adventurers. When they found old clues from Sir Charles Parr about an ancient treasure in a pyramid, Gail Reed accompanied Johnny Thunder, Dr. Kilroy, and Harry Cane to the pyramid. There were many traps along the way, and they were constantly watched by the eye of Pharaoh Hotep, who also owned the pyramid. Amazon To be continued... Dino Island To be continued... Orient Expedition To be continued... Trivia *When she was initially introduced, she was named "Gail Storm", to continue the theme that the Adventurers' names were based off weather. She went under this name in both the Egypt and Amazon subthemes, as well as LEGO Racers and when the Dino Island subtheme began. However, in the books The Curse of the Mummy and The Lost Temple, she was identified as "Pippin Reed". Then, as the Dino Island subtheme continued, her name was changed to "Pippin Reed", and this name was used in all other media following, including the Johnny Thunder RPG. *"Pippin Reed" is often misspelled as "Pippen Reed", "Pippin Read", or a combination of the two in various media, such as LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. The Johnny Thunder RPG uses "Pippin Reed", as it is the most common of the various spellings. Category:Adventurers Category:LEGO